


What He Said

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Chris' boasting, he knew that bringing himself back from the dead was beyond him. That was the only thing stopping them eavesdropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Said

There was only so much magic could do, and for all Chris' boasting, he _knew_ that raising the dead was beyond him. Especially if "the dead" referred to himself.

Knowing that Eclipse would kill them all - or worse still, _wouldn't_ \- is the only thing that's stopping the eavesdroppers trying to sneak closer so they can actually _hear._ Even Krayon wouldn't try it.

("I would gladly risk my life for you, milady," he'd told a rapidly-turning-purple Erutis. "But not by eavesdropping on one of Eclipse's _private_ conversations." He'd smiled, and not in his usual curly-haired-fop way; this almost made him look like a demon. "After all, he would be _furious,_ and I'd hate to have to kill a prospective servant."

Chris had tried to point out that Krayon had _already_ tried to kill Eclipse, but Erutis had hit them both and made them shut up.)

So they were reduced to cracking open the door and staring, wishing that either of the men would speak up so they could _hear._

*

Raenef, the one who'd dragged Eclipse into the room in the first place, is staring at his feet as though they hold all the answers in the universe. The blond had _started_ talking looking at Eclipse's face, but when his eyes had gone wide, then closed like he was getting a headache, and when his face had gone a shade paler and started to smooth out into his best Tutor-to-a-Demon-Lord look, Raenef had dropped his gaze to the floor. He won't - he _can't_ \- meet his tutor's eyes. He knows this is stupid, he doesn't need to see it written all over Eclipse's face.

His hands hurt from being clenched so tightly into fists. It feels like someone's glued his feet to the floor, and really that would be a good explanation for why he's not run away yet - and it's a good thing that Eclipse isn't a mind reader, or he'd be in trouble for considering running away from a servant.

("Fifty says he's declaring his love," Erutis had whispered.

Chris had pulled his face and started checking his pockets to see how much money had _fallen into his pockets_ when he'd left the temple. "Hundred says he's just messed something up again."

Krayon scoffed. "I'll double both your wagers -" Then Erutis had elbowed him and told him that he'd do no such thing because it was _her_ money and he was supposed to be on her side anyway.)

Eclipse, for his part, has been silent, letting his master talk as quickly and softly as he could - which was a good thing, because if he interrupted now, Raenef might not be able to start talking again. His arms are folded across his chest and his head bowed, so he _looks_ like he's listening, which probably isn't a good thing; this whole thing might be easier if Eclipse _wasn't_ listening.

It takes him a while to realise that he's still talking but not actually _saying_ anything any more, and Raenef gradually stutters to a stop, tensing.

For what felt like an hour, no one moved. The demon lord was barely even _breathing._

Then Eclipse sighed as though in defeat and murmured a handful of words so softly they were barely audible.

Raenef's head snapped up, eyes wide, running the words over and over in his head just to check he'd heard them right - then flung himself at his tutor, burying his suddenly too-pale face against Eclipse's chest before the older demon could think to scold him for the tears in his eyes.

Eclipse brought a hand up, gently petting at his lord's hair in an attempt to soothe him,

(The black haired demon glanced ever so casually at the door, and all three watchers _froze.)_

then teleported them away.

(Chris looked at Erutis.

Erutis looked at Chris.

Krayon smiled brightly at them both and declared that he and his lady had overstayed their welcome and would be getting back to their camp now - _do_ make our apologies to Eclipse and Raenef V - and then they were both gone.

The next high priest of Rased buried his head in his hands, wondering if whatever Eclipse and Raenef were doing would last long enough to give him a head start.)


End file.
